


【蚌壳】白云苍狗

by Ethel99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel99/pseuds/Ethel99
Summary: 天上白云聚了又散，散了又聚，人生离合，亦复如斯。





	【蚌壳】白云苍狗

**Author's Note:**

> #现实向，转会期怨念产物，我从来没想过faker和bang这两个id会各自带上不同的前缀。  
> #友情爱情自由心证

“这次SKT也进世界赛了，有和以前的队友叙旧吗？”  
“在酒店的时候有和性雄哥，还有监督他们打招呼，也约了有空一起吃饭。”  
“和Faker选手呢？”  
“那倒没有。”他这次回答得很快，边说边露出有些不好意思的笑，又像是生怕会被曲解意思一样飞快补充道：“相赫还是那个样子，本来他也不是会去特意保持联系的人。”

赛后采访会被问到SKT也在裴俊植的预料之中，哪怕是早已离开了那只星光熠熠的队伍穿上了100T的队服，人们还是固执地不放弃对SKT.Bang的怀念，虽然在他真真切切代表着SKT的曾经，舆论从未给过他这样高的赞誉。  
他抱着外设在采访区的角落找了位置坐下，百无聊赖以至于盯着自己脚尖发呆，准备等Huni接受完采访一同回去。后者大方开朗的乐天派性格经过了多年时光的打磨依旧还是老样子，全然没有身为老将的克制谨慎，也正因如此向来是英文流采访的宠儿，不像裴俊植的采访结束得这么快。  
无事可做的等待总是无形中把时间拉长，一分一秒都如同蚂蚁负重前行。他开始在心里复盘刚才的比赛来打发时间，从不该省的闪现，过于冒进的走位想到Huni上次SOLO输了还欠自己一顿饭，今晚应该吃什么。他想得出神，就连有人在自己面前停留站了一会儿又离开都没有意识到，直到周围人的窃窃私语才拉回他的思绪。  
“啊，是Faker选手。”  
人声咂咂，他只听清了这一句，但已然足够了。  
数不清的与李相赫的回忆在这瞬间潮水般前赴后继涌入脑海，覆盖他的大半职业生涯和整个黄金时代。故友重逢是令人欣喜的事，可裴俊植只觉得自己脚底无端生出彻骨的寒意，像弗雷尔卓德的臻冰似的，一寸一寸向上蔓延，仿佛将他下半身的血液全冻结，令他僵在原地无法动弹。他下   
意识向不远处的许晟勋投去求救的目光，后者却忙着和记者互动并未注意到他的异常。  
SKT的队服还是老样子，惯用明亮的红色，像熊熊燃烧的火焰似的，在人群中分外显眼。李相赫应该是抽空来接受专访的，被两三家媒体簇拥着，好巧不巧就坐在他的正对面，一抬眼便对上他躲闪的目光。刚才的采访上裴俊植说了谎，他并非与这位昔日队友毫无交集，事实上早在小组赛 的第一天他便见过李相赫，100T的比赛正好安排在SKT之后，他在准备上台时同和收拾外设离开的SKT队员们打了个照面。SKT的首战告捷，但赢的并不漂亮，下野犯了许多失误，他光是在后台看着直播都为他们捏了一把汗，好在靠中路多次在后期团战里精确切掉对方主要输出点完成了翻盘。  
从舞台上走下来的SKT众人，上下野像输了一样垂头丧气地走在后面听着教练的数落，连带着中规中矩的上单也跟着挨骂，只有李相赫面无表情地走在最前面，表情看不出悲喜，仿佛同世界划好了界限，周围人用喜爱崇敬的目光望着他，却都下意识地同他保持了一定的距离。裴俊植眼见着他迎面走来，视线却刻意避开了，想装作没看见却被身旁向来很喜欢李相赫的许晟勋抢先一步。  
“哥下午好呀。”  
“下午好。”他听到李相赫轻声说。“你们的比赛？”  
“yep！”  
“那加油吧。”  
他们聊得兴起，而裴俊植却从头到尾一言不发，李相赫也没主动搭话，像是当彼此全然不存在似的。偏生等人走开了他又要不死心地望了一眼人的背影，惹得许晟勋不明就里：“哥你和相赫哥到底怎么了？”  
他和李相赫到底怎么了？裴俊植自己也说不清楚，这种诡异的疏离感从他离开SKT后一直如影随形纠缠着他。其实他知道的，说到底不过是在害怕，害怕李相赫不肯轻易原谅自己，所以比起被拒之门外索性根本不再主动搭话；又害怕自己被轻易原谅，如同他的离开没有给那人平静的世界造成哪怕丝毫的涟漪，就好像在那人眼里他也只是他过分长寿的职业生涯里惊鸿一面的过客，不过时间长些，遗忘来的慢些。  
我不要。裴俊植又委屈又固执地想。我不要。   
他一闭眼，狭小闷热的旧训练室的样子便清晰地浮现出来，那时SKT的基地还未翻新过，十几平方的房间摆了五六台电脑，因为长时间运行而产生的热气挥之不去，让彼时还是个胖子的他叫苦不迭。18岁的裴俊植孑然一身，除了对游戏的热爱和对未来的希冀外什么都没有，s队一整年都默默无闻，他也只能默默无闻，埋头在训练室里rank，偶尔会在排队的间隙仰头望着明晃晃的白炽灯发呆。  
在最辛苦的时候他也曾开玩笑地问身边的在宛：“我们还要这样辛苦到什么时候？”  
因此当kkoma真的站在他面前，用坚定的口吻告诉他：“以后你就是SKT唯一的AD了。”时，于他而言简直像梦一样。混沌天际一道惊雷炸响，上苍向这个大地的孩子降下古老的神谕，叫他警惕未知的未来。然而那时他还太年轻，不知道命运所赠予的所有礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。  
之后的那一年他们势如破竹，以几近全胜的碾压之势席卷当年的世界赛，在数以万计的欢呼声中少年如愿以偿捧起召唤师杯，他在滔天的喜悦中迷迷糊糊地想，总算苦尽甘来。  
数年后离开SKT前的最后一次采访里他坦然承认自己太早地戴上了王冠，但并非是因为才不配位，而是因为他还没有意识到王冠其上的重量，就连伴随着鲜花和掌声而来的分别对他来说都太过晦涩难懂。  
他怀着一腔不知道何处来的孤勇，如天真孩童般行走在这世间。因而当李相赫在噩梦中呼唤他的名字时，他不假思索地回答：“我在呢。”借着皎皎月光他能看见少年因着梦魇折磨而苍白的脸，单薄的猫唇用力抿着，显露出鲜为人知的脆弱，与外人面前的大魔王形象截然不同，使他油然而生一种想要去宽慰的冲动。  
这个念头一出现，他便立刻照做了。轻手轻脚地蹑到李相赫的床前，被冷空气冻得龇牙咧嘴也没有放弃，握住人满是冷汗的手就开始絮叨。  
“我在呢。”他又重复了一遍。“你和我，还有在宛会一直在的。”  
他把一切想得简单，站在15年的尾巴上眺望，他眼里的未来也不过是条一眼望到头的康庄大道，因而带着少年人特有的单纯大言不惭，对李相赫许下可笑的承诺，甚至擅自把此时还毫不知情的李在宛也拉上了自己的贼船，从此祸福相依。  
而李相赫只是沉默，沉默到让裴俊植都以为他又睡着了很久之后，才慢吞吞地回应。  
“嗯。”

可现实不是柏拉图的乌托邦，现实是成年人的冷酷仙境。最初的繁花赞美之后，责难与怀疑接踵而至，他们拿的冠军越来越多，他却不再快乐，反而只觉得辛苦。李相赫仿佛永不知疲倦地散发着光芒，而他站在离光芒最近的地方，不得不拼命燃烧自己的血肉。

他第一次萌生退意是在17年的春天，但真正下定离开的决心是在18年的冒泡赛失利之后。充斥鼻腔的消毒水味，持续的腹痛和仿佛永远打不完的点滴折磨得他几乎睡不着觉，独自在漫长黑夜里辗转反侧时他忽然意识到生命的脆弱与短暂，他想起自己Steam里买了堆着还没来得及玩的游戏，想起年年都念叨却始终搁浅的迪士尼计划，想起广袤天地间大片没见过的美好风景。  
这场病对他的影响之大，以至于后来许胜勋见到他时都半开玩笑地打趣道：“哥这是一病老十岁吗？”。后者说这话时他躺在古旧的藤椅上安静地享受着三马峙的美好阳光，闻言摘了墨镜懒懒地瞥了一眼名为探病实则游玩的观光二人组没有接话。头顶的银杏枝叶繁茂郁郁葱葱，乍一看像金黄的云霞。阳光从树叶间的空隙穿过来，太过明亮灿烂刺得他眼睛生疼，他却固执地保持着抬头仰望的姿态，直到终于承受不住这样的灿烂不得不阖上眼，一滴眼泪顺着眼角缓慢滑落，在风中转瞬即逝。  
“我要离开SKT了。”  
他对许胜勋和韩王浩说，语气平静而释然。  
没有什么特殊的原因，他不过是在那一瞬间忽然清醒地意识到，自己也只是个会生老病死的凡人。从前他天真又愚钝，还未明白世间所有的收获都需要付出代价，被少年的热血冲昏了头，信誓旦旦对那人许下“永远”的承诺，可现实却是惨痛。想来相赫果然比自己聪慧，早已预料到这样的结局，所以才会在那时写下“人生是流淌的江水”。  
他最终也如江水一般头也不回地离开了。

许晟勋终于结束了采访向他走来。这边李相赫的专访过半，准备好的问题问了七七八八，记者也许是发觉他们也在场的缘故，临时起意问起大魔王对世界赛里遇到前队友的看法。裴俊植明知他最会应付这些采访，却还是忍不住竖起耳朵偷听。  
“希望他们也加油，如果作为对手的话我会尽力赢下来的。”  
陈词滥调。裴俊植在心里腹诽道。  
“那作为朋友，有约什么活动吗？”  
“没有，我不是很喜欢热闹的人，好像也没什么朋友。”  
他说的轻描淡写，一旁的记者也捂嘴偷笑，裴俊植却愣在当口，许晟勋在耳边絮絮叨叨些什么他一概没听清，隐隐约约好像听到一句“走吧”，于是敷衍地点点头，转身跟在人后面就要走，却心不在焉被地上混乱的电线绊了一跤，失去重心的身体本能想要找个支点，却因为没有护栏径直从临时搭建的看台上摔了下去。  
“俊植！”  
坠落前的最后一秒他听到有人这样叫他，却来不及看清人的样子。

“俊植。”  
刹那失重感后迎接他的却并非意料中的疼痛，他木然望向呼唤自己的人，是在宛。正聚精会神地看着屏幕，胖乎乎的脸把本来不大的眼睛挤成了一条线，神情却是前所未有的严肃。  
“打起精神来啊，这种时候居然还能发呆，真是过分。”  
不，不是在宛，或者说是过去的在宛才对。他的目光扫过老友的队服，赤红明烈，SKT的标志与其上的星星似乎都在发着光。面前屏幕的载入界面上，蓝帽子班德尔炮手笑得自信张扬。熟悉的队服，熟悉的英雄，以及那时在宛无论如何都减不下来的体重，任他再怎么迟钝，也想起此情此景是何年何月。  
玻璃房外夜幕沉沉，数以万计的观众屏住呼吸翘首以盼这最后的战役，他们在等待，等待着新王的加冕，或是旧王的重生。  
意识到这一点的裴俊植忽然无声地笑，一扫眉宇间的颓气。  
“嗯，我真是太过分了。”

“The SKT dynasty is going on! All honor to our great king——SK telecom T1!”  
英文解说大声称颂他们的胜利，宛如中世纪的红衣主教为征服一切的君王加冕。蓝色方水晶被点掉时裴俊植被迫摘掉了耳机，原因是李在宛激动得几乎把整个人都压在了他的电竞椅上，就在刚刚那一刻他们完成史无前例的壮举——召唤师杯的三连冠，前无古人，后面也不见得有来者。  
那些被遗忘的热血在他的身体里久违地沸腾，他兴奋地和自己的辅助相拥，目光旋即望向中单的位置，笑容却在下一秒僵住——在那个他所熟悉的位置，站着他完全不认识的人。  
“相赫呢？”他抓着李在宛的手问道。  
后者一脸的状况外：“你在说什么呀？”  
他喋喋不休地追问，试图用他能想到的一切词汇描绘着那人的形象：“相赫，李相赫，faker选手，全世界最好的中单，他应该在这里，为什么他没在这里？”  
他所做的努力反倒让李在宛露出担忧的神情，伸手摸了摸他的额头。  
“你高兴得生病了？一直在说奇怪的话，faker？全世界最好的中单？我从来都没听说过这位选手。”  
从来都没听说过这位选手。他被自家辅助的话惊得往后退了一步，直到被众人裹挟着来到奖杯前预备着捧杯时，他的脑子里仍被这一句话占据。  
从来都没听说过这位选手。  
怎么会呢？  
从来都没听说过这位选手。  
不可能的。  
从来都没——

他被队友们怂恿着第一个触碰奖杯，而那原本是相赫的特权。聚光灯打在银质的召唤师杯上折射出五彩斑斓的光芒，仰头亲吻奖杯的瞬间他恍惚看见杯身上模糊的倒影，一半是他，一半是相赫的脸，回归神来却只剩自己形单影只。  
漫天飞舞的金色丝带，排山倒海的欢呼与记忆中的盛况重合起来，那时他站在玻璃房里看着近在咫尺的一切，如今全都属于他，可那时伏在他身旁捂脸哭泣，倒下时也如同玉石之山崩猝般壮观的巨人却不见踪影。  
裴俊植终于明白，困囿他多年的执念并非这个错失的足够他名垂联盟历史的三连冠，而是未曾在这场盛宴散尽之前同李相赫与李在宛一起重温旧梦。

梦里有冠军，有鲜花掌声，还有少年的后滚翻。  
“faker选手已经是世界上独一无二的，这个领域再也不会出现的那颗明星了。”

他猛然睁开眼，哪里还有什么奖杯飘带掌声，迎面映入眼帘的是酒店天花板，白茫茫一片真干净，周围静谧得出奇，唯有他自己剧烈的心跳声振耳发聩。  
“你终于醒了。”  
他闻声偏过头，一眼看见李相赫。后者正穿着酒店提供的日式传统羽织睡衣窝在单人座沙发里，手里拿着一本他不记得名字的书，大概是等待他醒来时一直在看的东西，因为发觉了他醒来而迅速地合上，光脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上从落地灯昏黄的光芒里走过来。  
“泡温泉也会晕倒，俊植是笨蛋吧？”  
原来都是梦吗？他的意识还有部分停留在跌宕起伏的梦中，张嘴想说话却没想好说什么，只无意识地舔了舔干裂的唇。  
“酒店送了温过的清酒，我放在桌子上了，要是没什么事我就先回房间了，你少喝点。”  
等…等一下。前面的话他浑浑噩噩没听清，但看李相赫的动作是要离开的意思，努力用沙哑的声音憋出了两三个字。  
“嗯？有事吗？”  
“你可以多待一会儿吗？”他从榻榻米上坐起来，浑圆的小鹿眼真诚地望着人，一字一句地问。每次他做出这样的表情都仿佛是在无形中说着“please”，可哪里是什么请求，分明就是不容拒绝的要求。  
所以又一次的，李相赫屈服了。一边嘟囔着吐槽“你是十几岁小孩子吗？”，一边却放开了门把手，坐回到最开始霸占的单人座沙发上，顺手拿了他的外套盖在自己腿上。他倒了两杯清酒，一杯自己一饮而尽，一杯推到李相赫面前。  
向来自持的大魔王伸手接过酒却没喝，垂着眼端详。深灰色粗陶酒杯盛着澄清透亮的酒液，映着自己的倒影。陶杯入手微凉，但慢慢被滚烫的酒液捂热，此刻被人握在掌心里不动声色地散发着暖意。他坐在一旁的沙发里絮絮叨叨讲起自己的梦来。  
“我做了个噩梦，梦见和你在世界赛上遇到了。”  
“啊，那我赢了吗？”  
“这不是重点！”  
他的反应使原本正襟危坐的青年忍俊不禁，抿了口酒换了个更放松的姿势窝着，不慌不忙地问：“俊植的意思是，在世界赛上遇到我算噩梦吗？”  
“别说那种自大的话。我……我梦见我们像陌生人一样不说话，就好像不认识对方。”他说这话时正喝下第三杯酒，眼神中有了些薄浅的醉意。“后来又梦见SKT去年赢了下来，可坐在我旁边的中单不是你，梦里的在宛说‘从来都没听说过这位选手’。”他有模有样地学着此刻远在韩国的辅助的语气，倒是先把自己逗笑了。  
“还好。”再次把杯中的清酒一饮而尽后，他望向李相赫，宛如劫后余生一般感叹，“还好只是一个梦。”  
后者的表情在他说完这句话后逐渐柔和下来，虚晃了一下自己手里的酒杯算是碰杯，连声表示赞同：“对啊，只是一个梦。”

“不过梦里你的老年人手速是真的。”  
“大师走位好意思说我吗？”

在那个奇妙的夜晚，他们重新回到那种持续了几年的相处模式，在这样毫无意义的斗嘴中消磨掉了大半个晚上。在他的坚持下，李相赫极不情愿地回忆了许多曾经做过的蠢事，包括团建时从未成功跑完全程的两人三足；包括rank里对方的青铜操作；包括在KTV里挑战高音失败……裴俊植一意孤行地将两人带回到过去，那些泛黄的日子在回忆的加工下统统变得格外美好。  
他喝了大半瓶清酒，半醉半醒地靠在沙发背上假寐。朦胧间有一只手伸到他眼下晃了晃，白皙修长，骨节分明，他依稀想起数年前他也曾握住过这只手，走过看不到未来的低谷崎途，站上万众瞩目的世界之巅，然后转身共担某个月华似水的夜晚属于少年人的寂寞与孤独。  
他忽的鼻头一酸，不假思索伸手握住人微凉的指尖。  
他听到相赫轻声说：“你看，下雪了。”  
他闻言抬起头，看着窗外不知何时下起的鹅毛大雪，每一片雪花都像是跌落人间的美丽生灵，被大风裹挟着翻飞蹁跹，最终落在泥土色的大地，化作转瞬即逝的亮色。  
有人会记得它们吗？  
“会的。”

他们一同走过许多路，终究到了要分别的时刻。前路迢迢，他们会继续走下去，他们要一直走下去。


End file.
